


Pains

by HelenaNightNobler



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaNightNobler/pseuds/HelenaNightNobler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas moves after his mom is murdered. He is being sought after by his mom's killer. Then he has the drama of being gay in high school to add to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Owned by SquareEnix, not me.

"I don't care about the world around, it has broken me to the point of being unfixable. Like a crumpled paper can't be perfect again. The point of no return."  
I got up and grabbed my razor from between my bed and my box spring. Then headed to the bathroom. I shut the door of my bed room on the way, headed down the cream colored hall, and into the bright blue room, that we call a bathroom. I stripped off the black and white checkered boxers. I then turned on the shower to a luke warm temperature. I stepped in and put the razor on the side of the tub. I relaxed as I the water ran down my back and into the drain.  
I washed my hair, shaved my arm pits and then my legs...  
Yes, I am a dude that shaves. I find it a lot more comfortable. You may call me a faggot, but I just have my preferences.  
I pushed the razor into the skin of my wrist. Pain flooded through my sensory nerves... I love the feeling. The water turned magenta do to the blood from my wrist. I waited for the bleeding to slow. I turned the water off and grabbed my black towel. I dried off the water and blood. I put some bandage wrap on my wrist. I then, wrapped my towel around my midsection.  
I grabbed my razor and my boxers and walked back to my room. I shut the door behind me as I walked into my pitch black room.  
The walls are black and the carpet is silver. My full sized bed is on the wall to my left then across from that is my black and white splattered dresser. My beds comforter is decorated black with a white pixilated guitar. My sheets are white and grey pixils. My walls are decorated in posters of my favorite bands. Such as Three Days Grace, Skillet, and Blood On The Dance Floor. In front of me was my closet.  
I walked to the closet threw the boxers into the basket and walked in the closet and grabbed a black tank top and my black and white plaid button up over shirt with short sleeves. I cam out of the closet...  
"I see your finally coming out of the closet!" My dad said, chuckling from his corny joke. I continued to my dresser. "I see your still a sour puss. What crawled up your butt today? With the way you act it has to be at least a horse."  
I turned to him, "Mom got murdered two weeks ago. And its not a horse up my ass. It's you." I turned back to the dresser and grabbed my Three Days Grace boxers. I put them on. With the towel still around my waist- I quickly took it off. Then grabbed some baggy jeans.  
"What happened to your wrist?" My dad asked curiously, he had gotten used to my back talk.  
"I cut it, on accident." I yawned, not worried. I glanced at him, he looked more worried than I had anticipated.  
"Want me to look at it? It could get infected. Or maybe it needs stitches." My dad told me, sounding more worried than he looked.  
"No, it's fine. I used the bandage wrap, because I could not find the band- aids." I chuckled, completely relaxed. If I tensed up he would get suspicious... Well, more so than he already was.  
"Okay. Just let me know if the skin turns red around the cut- that is a sign of getting an infection." He said still wanting to look.  
"It is red, that is the blood cells fighting infection." I told him, I'm not stupid enough to fall for that.  
"What was it you cut it on? Was it rusted?" My dad seemed to get more worried by the minute.  
I sighed, because I hadn't thought that far ahead. I can bend the truth, "I was shaving, something startled me and I jerked my arm. Its fine, my razor is clean, no rust."  
Dad relaxed a little bit, "Okay, fine. I believe you. But be careful."  
I put on my Axe: Essence deodorant and slid both of the shirts on. "Don't worry. Hey, when does school start?" I asked as I grabbed my black 5th generation Nano IPod and my slider phone.  
"Tomorrow, what do you plan to do today? It's Monday, so I have work." My dad said as he turned to leave, "Wanna go get breakfast before I have work? I remember you used to like that Denny's over on Oblivion." Dad asked as I put on my black and white checkered wrist warmer, over the bandage.  
"Dad, I'm not hungry. I don't normally eat till lunch time." I told him as I glanced at the silver alarm clock on my dresser. It said 7:52.  
"Well, no wonder you're as skinny a toothpick. Breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day." He said, "If you want to skateboard today, you have to go out to breakfast with me."  
"Dad, are you asking me out on a date?" I asked letting sarcasm leak into my voice.  
He chuckled, "No, smart ass, I want you to eat properly. Is that to much to ask?"  
"Fine. Let me get my wallet." I grabbed my black leather wallet and put it in my back wallet.  
Dad walked to the end of the hall and down the stairs. I quickly went to the bathroom and spiked my sort blonde hair. Then I followed down the stairs. "While your at work I am going to explore. I haven't been around here since your divorce with mom."  
"Don't get lost. Are you walking or skateboarding?" Dad asked as he walked to the door. I followed and pointed at my skateboard that was propped up against the forest green wall, next to the dark wooded door.  
I glanced around the living room, still not used to this house. There was a flat screen tv, across from the stairs, in the way was a black, leather couch. the wooden stairs stopped but the wooden floor extended to cover the floor to the front door, and garage door and stopped at the entrance to the kitchen. It lined the back of the couch. The couch was on a silver carpet, like in my room.  
"Roxas? Hello? Time to leave." Dad chuckled, he was used to me spacing out.  
"I'm coming. Um... Where is the library?" I mumbled, I still get embarrassed when he catches me on cloud 9.  
"I'll show you on the way." He opened the door to the garage, to the left of the stairs. Then motioned for me to go before him. "How come mom called you Cloudy?" I asked as I walked to his silver motorcycle.  
"I have no clue." My dad said as he handed me his helmet. When we rode together, he had me use the helmet. He only had one and the older you are the harder your head is. So by now he should have an adamantine. Hello, Wolverine. I hopped on behind him and put my arms around his waist. Which always felt awkward.  
As he drove to Denny's, I spaced out. Thinking about mom's murder. Tifa, my mom and Alice(from Alice and wonderland), my sister were raped, and murdered, two weeks ago, right in front of me. I was beyond horrified. My shrink is surprised I can already act normal. Everyone is waiting for me to break down. That won't happen. I have acted like nothing is wrong for a long time. My mom's boyfriend, Sephiroth, liked me. He would come over when mom wasn't home, to try and 'rough me up' as he called it. Mom thought we were just close.  
"We are here." Dad said, "Relax, I know your upset about your mom. But try and have fun. You'll never be sixteen again."  
I forced a smile, "So did you ever find a girlfriend after the divorce..?What 3 years ago?"  
"Well... I have had a couple, but nothing permanent. I dated an ex-girlfriend from high school, Areith. But she is... Not your mom." Cloud sighed.  
"Mom had a boyfriend." I said, dad's head shot up. "His name was Sephiroth."  
"Sephiroth, I dated him in high school..." Dad looked down. We walked in. The waitress took us to a booth.  
"You dated a dude?" i asked curiously.  
"Yes, I thought you knew, I am bisexual... You're not homophobic are you?" Dad paused for the last bit. Then ordered us both water and handed me my menu.  
"No, I'm gay." I said simply, scanning my menu.  
His head shot up, "AWWWWW! I was hoping for grandkids!" He said rather loudly.  
"Shhhhh. I don't want the whole town knowing." I commanded.  
He chuckled and look at me, "How is Sephiroth?"  
I was about to answer when, "Hi I am Deborah, your waitress for today. What can I get you?"  
"I want the biscuits and gravy." I stated.  
"I want the pancakes with hash browns and a sausage link. The biscuits for the bread and eggs scrambled." Dad told the woman with a wink. "Roxas, you need to eat more."  
"I told you, I don't eat in the morning." I nodded at the woman, she left. "And Sephiroth was good. Mom said he was overly fond of me."  
Dad looked down, "How fond?" He asked looking concerned.  
I yawned, "He often came over when he knew mom wasn't home. One time, when he did that he said he was going to break up with mom when I was of age." I told him, only partly telling the truth, Sephiroth had wanted to break up with her right then and start dating me.  
"Really? I will castrate him if he comes any closer to you." Dad said suddenly.  
"No!" I said immediately. "I told him if he was only using her to get close to me to go ahead and break up with her. When she died he was about to break it off."  
"What did you say about the other part?" Dad's eyes narrowed.  
"Dad!" I sighed, "I like Sephiroth."  
Dad looked very serious, "Roxas, Sephiroth was addicted to Heroine. I doubt he quit."  
"I know, because I know the symptoms of being high. And I know he was more flirty when he was high as fuck." I told dad. I really hope he doesn't because the I'll have to stop the meth.  
"So do I... Wait you knew and you still liked him." Dad asked thoroughly confused.  
"Yes, dad, I am in high school. You can't take two steps without smelling pot." I told him as the lady, Deborah, got to our table with the food. She put my food in front of me.  
After she left, dad asked me, "Have you ever done any form of drugs?"  
"If you tell me you never experimented as a teen, I will call you a liar. Yes, i have tried drugs." I told him truthfully.  
Dad seemed uncomfortable with that statement, "I won't lie. I did, almost got addicted to crack." He took a bite of his biscuit as I nibbled on mine, "What did you experiment with?"  
I put the biscuit down, "Dad don't worry. I'm not addicted to any illegal substance." I promised him with a smile. He looked skeptical.  
"Are you going to try to date Sephiroth?" He asked me.  
"Of course not. He is a wanted criminal now." I mumbled, not meeting his gaze.  
"What? When did that happen?" Dad sounded surprised, he even dropped his biscuit.  
I continued to watch my food, "When I witnessed him murder mom and sis."  
Dad's eyes bugged, "Why didn't you tell me... That my ex-boyfriend murdered my ex-wife?"  
Flashback  
I got home from Hayner's and walked up to my room to find Sephiroth relaxed on my bed.  
"Hey, Sephi." I smiled at him.  
He looked at me, "Why are you cheating on me, Roxy?"  
I tilted my head to the right, giving him a questioning look.  
"That blonde kid, Hayner, your cheating on me with him." Sephi explained, his statement.  
I sighed, "Sephi, you are dating my mom! I am dating Hayner! I am not cheating. We aren't together. I know you want to, but I am not old enough. And my mom really likes you. I don't wanna do that to her. I'm sorry."  
Sephi darted form the bed to me. "Roxy~~~~! Don't do this to me. You know I love you. Please?"  
"I'm sorry Sephi. I can't."  
NEXT NIGHT (time skip, still flash back)  
I heard something, so I went in the living room. "Mom? Alice?" I stopped in front of the couch seeing them both tied up, naked. Alice was struggling to warn me of something.  
"Hello, Roxy~~~!" I turned to the voice, Sephi. He smiled.  
"Sephiroth." I said causing him to frown.  
"Call me Sephi. Like you do when your mom isn't here." He said, ignoring the struggling that I could hear behind me. "See? She likes it."  
"Sephi, are you stoned?" I asked him carefully.  
He looked startled by the question, "How did you know? Roxy~~~, I didn't know you could read minds!"  
"Sephi, why don't you relax?" I asked him.  
He pulled out a gun, "I found a way for us to be together, Roxy!" He pointed it at mom.  
"No! Sephi, please don't shoot my mother, Sephi. Please don't shoot Tifa." I pleaded.  
Sephi looked sad at my request, "But she's in the way of us being together. I thought you would be happy."  
"Sephi, killing people is never the answer." I told him.  
He raised the gun and shot Alice, execution style. Then mom, before I could stop him.  
I fell to my knees. Then put my head in my hands. "Sephi, how could you?" I cried.  
"I thought that would make it better!" He told me excitedly. He bent down and hugged me.  
I shot back, "Don't touch me! You just murdered my mom!" He forcibly grabbed my arms.  
"We can be together now." He pulled me to my room, I tried to pull away, but he was stronger than I was. Once in my room he pushed me on my bed. Then as I struggled, he stripped me. then himself. He quickly lubed himself up and thrust himself into my ass.  
I cried out, in pain- not pleasure. And I used to think my sister was a pain in the ass... She isn't... Wasn't even close.  
"Fuck, Roxy you're so tight." He moaned out. I screamed out for help. He just thrust harder. I could feel tears coming down my face.  
Sirens could be heard from outside.  
End Flashback


	2. Chapter 2

As I told Dad everything that happened that night he teared up. He had love my mother, but she wasn't happy, so he gave her up. Dad wiped the tears up and looked at the watch on his left wrist. He smiled, "Well I have to do to work... Do you want me to drop you off at home?"  
I looked down, "Yes, please. I will explore but I want my skate board." I watch as he got up, Why do you always were that to work?" I asked curiously, he was wearing a black t-shirt and some blue denim jeans.  
"Ha. I am an engineer, Roxas. I need to wear close that can get dirty." My dad said lightly. "And Roxas... There is a counselor ate the school, named Areith. SHe is an old friend of mine. If you want to talk to someone other than me. Try to talk to her."  
I smiled, for the rest of our meal we stayed quiet. We left, dad dropped me off. As he left, I ran up stairs, to the bathroom. Of all places to eat, I swear he chose the most fattening. Once in the bathroom I stuck my finger down my throat and got all of the biscuit up. I know dad was getting suspicious of my eating habits but... the stuff he eats is... I am scared to put in my body. He also says that I exercise to much. I don't I just wanna be health.  
I shave, so I am a faggot.  
I am worried about my weight, so I am anorexic.  
I cut, so I am emo.  
Yeppers, that is me.  
I quickly brushed my teeth. Then I headed down stairs and grabbed my skateboard. I skateboarded down the street and made a left on Beastly Ave. I remembered a skate park on Creepily St. two blocks over. So, made my destination in less than ten minutes. I got on the ramps and was haveing my fun till.  
"Hi, I'm Demyx!" I heard to the left of me. I looked, stupidly, I tripped over and feel... And slid down the ramp, "Maybe I should have waited till you stopped to say that..." The blonde said quietly.  
"Well, hello to you to." I grumbled as I got up. He stuck his hand out, as if to shake hands with me. I looked over the sexy blonde, he was wearing a blue tank top with white music notes. His pants were white skinny jeans and his shoes were blue and white DC, they looked custom made. His hair was in a mohawk slash mullet hair style. Plus his Caribbean blue eyes... Fuck, he is the sexiest male I'd seen all day.  
"I really am sorry. I just thought you looked like someone new in town and I like to introduce myself to new people... Any way, wanna come meet my friends? You look kinda lonely." The male told me.  
I chuckled, "Your right I am lonely. But unlike most people, I prefer being lonely. now if you will excuse me, Demyx." I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.  
"At least tell me your name, or I'll call you Sexy till I learn your name." The persistent blonde told me with a teasing smile.  
"Dem, I am completely cool with that." I replyed with a smirk and I jerked my arm away. I grabbed my skateboard and left him there. As much as I want a friend, I can't risk them getting hurt if Sephiroth does come after me. I won't even talk to Hayner anymore...  
Hayner was my boyfriend at my last school. Hayner, Pence, Olette, and I were the best of friends. Until the incident, then I started to avoid people. I know Cloud, my dad is worried. I won't lie, I miss hanging out with them. I really do, but I would not be able to live with myself if something happened to them because of me.  
So here I am... Thinking to myself how much Demyx is right... And how much I wish Sephiroth had just killed me along with Mom and Alice.  
I got home at around 3 pm. I looked in the fridge and found some bottled water. As I took a drink, I froze...  
And went to the sink to spit it out.  
I looked closely at the bottle... The were the carbonated bubbles... That wasn't water, it was Sierra Mist. So Dad must be more than suspicious now. Darn.  
I then grabbed a cup, some ice cubes and turned the facet on to put water in the cup.  
I drank the water quickly and headed to my room. In my room on top of my dresser is a stereo. I put the volume as loud as it would go and turned on some Three Days Grace. Specifically, 'Never Too Late'. I loved that song... It is about a girl who is molested as a child, and trys to kill herself. Then she gets put in a mental institution... Or at least that is what the video shows...  
I lay listening, thinking about why I still worry anout my weight. If I get fat, I won't be attractive. if I am not attractive, Sephiroth won't want me. If he doesn't want me... I will be free...  
But I CAN NOT get fat... It is my worst nightmare... I am jelus of the people that can eat every thing and stay as skinny as a flagpole.  
"Roxas! Roxy... Wake up... Sleeping beauty!" I heard Dad's voice as he poked me.  
"Ugh..." I said into my pillow.  
I felt him chuckle, it wobbled the bed slightly, which meant he was sitting on my bed, "Roxas, my brother invited us over for dinner." I heard him say.  
"Don't wanna." I said, but it sounded more like, "On'g anna."  
He lauched, "Please Roxas. You remember Uncle Zack and your cousins Sora, and Leon."  
I runed my head slightly so he could hear me, "Squally."  
Dad poked me, "If you wanna see Squally, you have to come with me."  
"What time?" I asked quietly.  
"Right now." He looked confused.  
"I meant what time is it?" I snorted.  
"Eight-thirty three." He declared.  
I twisted and sat up, I was a little woozy do to my nap. I could tell Dad had turned off my stereo. He got up and left my room. I went to the bathroom to piss and re spike my hair. When I got down stairs Dad told me to get in his car, it was supposed to rain tonight. I followed orders and got in his silver Honda Element.  
I got poked, "Huh?"  
"We are here, Sleeping Beauty." I heard Dad say. I opened my eyes. I hadn't relised I fell asleep, "Have you been sleeping okay?" I heard Dad ask.  
"Would you be sleeping okay after witnessing a murder? Of course, Dad I am sleeping just wonderfully!" I said grumpily, as I got out of the car. "And do you have any idea how creepy it is that you call me the name of a princess?"  
"Sleeping Beauty is her nick name. Her real name is Aurora..." He chuckled.  
"Yea, I suppose, but Hayner, my ex boyfriend called me that." I said quieter. We then walked up to the house and Dad made me knock...  
"Hello? ROXY!" I saw Sora practically jumping up and down. He opened the door and let us in. The house was nice. More fancy than Dad's.  
The carpet was pure white and the walls of this room, the living room, were white and light blue striped. The couch looked like Lazy Boi designe. There was a 60 inch flat screen tv way on the other side of the room. I looked at Sora, he was tan and muscled, like an athlete. I assume Sora was one of the jocks. I wouldn't be slightly surprised.  
"Hey, Roxas, Cloud." I heard Zack's voice say. I looked away from Sora and into the arch of the dinning room. I saw Zack, he was dressed in tight fitting black jeans, and a blank red t-shirt.  
"Hey, Roxas just woke up... I had to get him up to come here... Then he fell asleep before I started the car." My dad told my uncle.  
Zack chuckled, "Teenagers need to sleep more." I got my phone out and texted dad. -Does he know about mom?-  
I followed them, after a minute I felt my phone vibrate. I glanced, -No, it will come up tonight tho. For now please hold your tongue.-  
I chuckled, "So what made you decide to invite us for dinner?"  
Everyone looked shocked by my question, Zack quickly said, "We wanted to have you over while you were visiting."  
I smiled, "Ah, well..." I yawned.  
Zack and Cloud sat across from eachother, then me and Sora. I quickly noticed Squally wasn't here.  
"Uncle Zack?" I got his attention, "Where is Squally?" I asked, gettign a chuckle from the old nickname that I had given him when I was younger.  
"He moved out." Zack said carefully, I noticed that Sora was glaring at his food. I gave a questioning glance at Zack, "Sora and Leon aren't as close as they used to be." He explained quietly.  
"No, he is a faggot. It's sick." Sora muttered at his dinner. I froze. Sora was homophobic?  
I decided to hold my tongue on that subject, "So what's school like?" I asked to redirect the conversation.  
Sora looked up and smiled brightly, "I am going to be in basketball. Oh I wish you could meet Kiari, my girlfriend. She is amazing and a cheerleader."  
I chuckled, "Really? I thought all cheerleaders were snobby, or is that just my school?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm guessing you aren't in sports." Sora concluded.  
Dad burst out laughing. I glared, "I skateboard, but that isn't considered a sport, yet."  
Sora smiled at the comment. Zack looked at me, "You aren't as bubbly as you used to be."  
I looked at my food... My dad cut in, "Roxas is moving down here."  
This caught Zack's attention, "Tifa's allowing it?"  
"No, she is dead." I said before dad could break it to them lightly.  
"Wh-what?" Zack stuttered. I took a bite of my mashed potatoes.  
"You heard. She was murdered." I said a little louder.  
"Who would wanna murder her?" he mumbled.  
"Her boyfriend, apparently." i said still looking at my food. I took a brussel sprout and popped it in my mouth.  
"How-?" Zack started to interrogate.  
"I was there when it happened. And her boyfriend was dad's old friend Shephiroth." I said before he asked, "Oh and he killed Alice too." I added.  
Sora looked about as sad as I felt. He was about to cry.  
Dad looked at me, "I told you to let me handle that."  
I shrugged, "I thought you might start blubbering. So I decided to let them know. And I was protecting your ego, dad." I said giving him the best smile I could mutster up.  
The rest of the meal was quiet, but dad interrupted.  
"Roxas, aren't you hungry?" He said worried. I shook my head and went to the living room and lay in a couch. I could still hear talking.  
Zack's voice asked, "How is he taking it?''  
Dad's voice answered him, "Not good. He rarely eats, and he apparently 'accidentally' cut his wrist this morning." Damn, he is paying more attention than I thought.  
"Anyone, he talks to?" Zack's voice continued.  
"No, he quit talking to his old friends. He is afraid, Sephiroth said he'd come back for Roxas." Dad's voice answered again.  
"When does he start school?"  
"Tomorrow." Dad came out, "Well, I have to get Roxas to bed."  
I glared, "Its only nine fourty three."  
He chuckled, "Okay, but I am tired."  
I sighed, "See ya tomorrow... Wait, Sora?" I called out, not sure where he was."  
He peeked out of the kitchen, "What?"  
I smiled, "Do you know someone named Demyx?"  
"Yes. He is in the goth group at school. No the goth gay group." Sora practically growled, "Why?"  
"I ran into him today at the skate park over on Creepily." I yawned.  
"Stay away from people like him." I knew he meant Squally as well. i tore my heart to shreds that they aren't as close because of a thing like that.  
"Why, cuz he is goth?" I asked just to get him a little annoyed.  
"No, because he is gay." Sora said loudly. Both the old people were looking at me curiously.  
"I have another question," Sora looked at me curiously, "How do I stay away from myself?"  
Sora froze, "Huh?"  
"Oh, forgot you didn't know I was a fag, sorry." I said sarcastically.  
Zack quickly changed the subject, "Anyway, you guys are welcome to dinner at any time."  
Dad nodded and pulled me to the car, "What the HELL?" He practically yelled once we were in the car.  
"He would have found out tomorrow anyway." I mumbled. Dad didn't like that. I felt myself drift off to sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

My alarm rang through the air. I groaned and got out of bed to turn it off. I looked around, thinking. I don't remember coming up to bed, so I must have fallen asleep in the car.  
It was nice of Dad to carry me up her, to my room. He really doesn't deserve to bull crap that I give him...  
I sighed, I don't particularly want to go to school after yesterday. Stupid homophobic cousin.  
I pulled my cloths off, grabbed my towel from yesterday, and my razor from under my mattress.  
I went ot the bathroom, and started to turn on the water for a shower. I felt my mind drift to thinking about my... Ex-boyfriend... Hayner. I could feel my self getting hard at the thought of the nights that I spent the night. I started to stroke my cock lightly...  
I quit, knowing I have school in a little bit. I washed my hair. After turning the water off I dried off and went to my room.  
Today, I decided to wear a Skillet T-shirt and some lose fitting, torn at the knees, black denim jeans. I put on my checkered wrist bands, then my black and white DCs. I grabbed my phone, my Ipod, and wallet, and put them in my pockets. I quickly ran to the bathroom to spike my hair. I went downstairs and noticed Dad eating some pancakes.  
"Oh wow. You didn't burn the house down." I smiled at him.  
He chuckled, "I used the microwave, Smart Ass."  
I yawned and sat across the table from him.  
The red mahogany flooring blended well with the taupe walls. The cabinets were slightly darker than the flooring. To the left of the table was the kitchen island, than had white marble counter tops, the sink and the dish washer. Behind the island was the stove top oven, the fridge, the microwave, and more white marble counters. To the right of the fridge was a white door that lead to the backyard. The top cabnits had dishes and the bottom cabinets had pots and pans.  
"Hey, Dad, are you taking me to school or is Zack?" I asked, orginally I was going to go with Sora, have Zack drop me off. But now I'm sure that Sora thinks of me as an abomination.  
Dad looked at me with a frown, "You shouldn't have said that to Sora last night. And I can take you."  
I sighed in relief, "You know, I love you right?"  
He looked at me funny, "Are you okay?" He looked like he didn't expect an answer.  
"I miss Hayner." I answered as I put my head on the table.  
Dad seemed to pause at my answer, "Maybe I can take you to his house this weekend."  
I shook my head no, "Sephiroth could come back at anytime." I heard Dad sigh. He mumbled something I didn't hear. "What?" I looked at him, with my head still on the table.  
"You are letting him devour your life. Live a little Roxas. He won't come back, the authorities will catch him, Rox, he will be in prison for life." Dad told me, avoiding the question.  
I stayed quiet as Dad finished his breakfast. He took me to school on his motorcycle.  
I went in the building that had a sign that called it, Midgar High.  
I went straight to the office and saw a lady at the front desk. I slowly walked to her, "Um... Ma'am?"  
She looked up from her paperwork, "I already know your new." She said with a chuckle, "I am the consoler, just call me Arieth. What's your name?"  
I looked down at the floor, I already knew about her. She is my Dad's ex-girlfriend...  
"I am Roxas." I looked up to see her looking at me like I was missing something, "Strife."  
She then looked surprised, "Cloud's oldest?" She chuckled, "I shoulda known. You could pass for his younger twin."  
I tilted my head to the right, a questioning look I used to give Mom. It was an unvoiced question.  
She laughed, "He did that too." She looked in the file cabinet next to her. She pulled out a file and put it on her desk the shut the drawer. "Why switch schools? Leaving your mom and Alice." She asked as she picked up the schedule to hand it to me.  
I looked away, "Mom's dead. Same for sis."  
Arieth dropped the schedule, "Tifa's dead?" Looking kind of shocked.  
"Yes ma'am." I said as I looked at the floor.  
"Alice too?" She said her voice got lighter.  
I nodded, not trusting my voice.  
"Well, Roxas, if you need to talk about it, just come talk to me." Arieth told me lightly, as she managed to hold the schedule long enough for me to get it from her.  
I turned to leave, I slowly walked to the door. I stopped, "Arieth?" I didn't turn to see if I had her attention, I could feel her gaze on my back, "The worst part of it. Their murder, I mean. Is I witnessed the whole fucking thing." I then opened the door and took off before she could stop me.  
I looked at my schedule.  
1 period- Drama- Aladdin  
2 period- Art- Belle  
3 period- Band- Jack Skeleton  
4 period- Lunch  
5 period- English III- Belle  
6 period- U.S. History- Siax  
7 period- Chemistry- Vexen  
8 period- Geometry- Luxord  
Drama? I hate drama... There is enough of that in my life right now...And what Kind of name is Aladdin?  
I looked around the hall, a few feet ahead was a sign that pointed to the left for the auditorium. So I took of for my-.  
BAM.  
And the sexy blonde from yesterday was on top of me, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" He hurried to get off of me... "Hey your that kid from yesterday..."  
I got up, "Your fine Dem, just watch where you are going. And I am not a kid."  
"What is your name, Sexy?" He asked with a small smile.  
"Not sexy... More like Foxy." I shot back.  
Dem started to say something, but he got interuppted, "You might be careful. He's on the other side of the fence. Completely and utterly gay. He even has a boyfriend." I looked behind me to see him, "Axel Hitari." He was wearing a Blood On The Dance Floor t-shirt, some purple skinny jeans, and some red all-stars. His hair is red and tease... But he carried himself like he was straight.  
He extended his hand to me, "Gee hadn't noticed." I turned to Demyx, "Sorry Dem it is kinda obvious." They seemed a little surprised by my comment, "My bff from my other school was gay." I explained. Demyx chuckled.  
"Well, People at this school are either supportive of gays or hate them. The 'Preps' are haters to the thought. Got it memorized? Now which sided are you on Kid?"  
I laughed, "First, I am no Kid. Second, Me-Prep? Please don't put those thoughts together. Yea I got it memorized, you smart ass. I am as goth as can be. And quite frankly, I think you love who you love, why would I care if someone loves a male or female? Now whuch side of the fence are you on?"  
He smiled, "I would say bi-curious. And I still haven't got your name."  
I smiled, "Well... I met Demyx yesterday and he has yet to get my name."  
Demyx laughed, "He is having me call him Foxy."  
I fell on the floor laughing, if they had any clue that that was my middle name I would be dead. Axel looked at me strangely. I finally got off the floor, "My name is Roxas Strife."  
Demyx smiled, "Foxy Roxy!" He laughed and poked my arm.  
Axel looked at my arm, "What's you first hour?" I relised he was looking at my schedule.  
I sighed, "Drama."  
The duo smiled, "You have the same first hour as us."  
I tilted my head to the side, "What are you two? Twins?"  
Demyx blinked, "No, but we have known eachother since kindergarten."  
I sighed, "Lead the way to first hour please."  
It was interesting. Certainly something that I don't want to stay in.  
"What's your next hour?" Axel asked as we walked out of the auditorium.  
"Art." That made him frown.  
"Demyx you lucky butt." Demyx smiled at the comment.  
Demyx grabbed my arm, "Come on art is this way."  
"Hey!" We all turned to see a brunette, Sora, running toward them.  
"What do you want, Prep?" Axel sneered.  
I glared, "Sora."  
He sighed, "Roxas, I am sorry about last night."  
Axel and Demyx looked at me curiously. I shook my head, "Dude, you shun your own brother over his sexuality. No offense, but that is fucking harsh."  
"Your still my little cousin, Roxas Foxy Strife." He said with a smirk.  
Oh so it's middle name time, eh? "And you are still my older cousin, Sora Rose Leonhart." Sora flushed, he hated his middle name almost as much as I hated mine.  
Axel and Demyx were trying, and failing, not to laugh, "Dude, your middle name is-" Axel was looking at me, "Foxy?!" Demyx was looking at the slightly pissed Sora, "Rose?"  
Me and Sora looked at them and said in unison, "Yes, now shut your pie holes." Then looked at eachother and said, "You too!"  
Axel and Demyx were now literally on the floor laughing their annoying asses off.  
I smiled, "Oh, Sora? You remember Hayner?"  
He smiled, "Yes, he was awesome."  
I chuckled and looked at the floor, "Well, he certainly was in bed... But outside of that he was an ass. Oh and he was my boyfriend." i put an inphesis on the word boyfriend.  
Sora stormed off, leaving me with the two goths. I sighed. They both got up from laughing.  
Axel looked at me with a complete serious facial expression, "Are you gay?"  
I nodded, "The bff I mentioned earlier, Boy Friend Forever." I could feel myself blushing.  
Demyx jumped and grabbed my hand, "Awesome! Wait your related to Leonhart?"  
I nooded, "My father and his are twins."  
"How about his older brother, " Axel asked.  
"Squally." I smiled and started, "I always tease 'im when I see 'im."  
As if he was called, Squally came walking by, "Hey Axel, Demyx, who's this-" he walked close enough to see my face, "Well, Rox-ass. I didn't expect you to be here. Why?"  
"I switched schools." I looked around, "Should we get to class?" Trying to change the subjects.  
Leon frowned, "No, seriously, Roxas. Why are you here? Aunt Tifa lives all the way in Twilight Town. That is 4 hours away. I'm pretty sure Dad would tell me if she came to visit." Leon said thoughtfully.  
I sighed, "Leon, I'm not visiting. I live with Cloud now." He looked at me as if I'd grown another head. I looked at the floor tiles, "Leon, Tifa was murdered."  
I heard him take in a gasp of shock. I also heard a gasp from Demyx. I felt arms wrap around me in a comforting manner, I looked up to see Axel with a torn expression on his face. I wanted to tell him I was fine. I decided to stay quiet.  
"How is your little sister, Alice?" Leon said immediatly.  
I sighed, "She was with mom when it happened, Leon, she is dead, too." I know my voice was slightly muffled by the fact that my face was leaning on Axel's chest, but I also know Leon heard me.


	4. Chapter 4

I started to move backward, "I have to go. I don't wanna be late on my first day." I ran in the direction away from them. The objective was to find a bathroom. Dad knew that it wasn't the smartest idea to put me back in school so early. I sighed, I slowed and started to pay attention to my surroundings. What I forgot to do was look in front of me. Because I ran straight into someone. We both fell on the floor. I looked at the moron to see... A girl version of Axel...  
Our eyes met, hers widened, "You must be Roxas. I am Kiari, Sora's girlfriend."  
I nodded, as I got off the floor. I held a hand out to help her up. She quickly grabbed my hand an pulled herself up, off the hard school linoleum. She was wearing a short pink dress and some pink stilettos. I caught a glance of her underwear as she was getting up... It was a blue lacy thong. Ick... Okay... Only on girls that applies, I would have no problem with seeing Axel or Demyx in a thong.  
I started to walk away and she grabbed my wrist, ""Wait, Roxy!"  
I turned on her and said in a voice as dark and demented as I could, "Don't call me that. I'm not like Sora. I am a gothic loner. Not a hyper optimistic prep. Back off, it's my first day, which is stressful. I am not in the mood to deal with you. Okay?" I then turned back around and continued down the hall as if she never stopped me.  
I heard foot steps running up behind me and in my peripheral vision I could yet again see the idiotic red head, "I'm sorry. Uh... I'm Kiari. What's your name?"  
As tempted as i was to laugh, I didn't. No wonder she was friends with Sora. They obviously had a lot in common, as far as their personalities went, "I'm Roxas" I slowed down so she wouldn't have as hard of a time keeping up.  
She didn't miss her cue, "Nice to meet you, Roxas. Do you need help getting to your next class?" SHe asked in a completely fake voice.  
"First, I get the feeling that you are only talking to me because I am Sora's cousin, and second I thought preps didn't talk to gothic people her." I said with a yawn.  
She frowned and tilted her head to the left, toward me, "Well, first Sora said he wanted us to be friends. And as for the second, only if that gothic is gay. I... That is just gross."  
I stopped, startling her, "Really?" Tilting my head as if to mock her action.  
"Yeah, my brother is gay. i won't even talk to the homo." She smiled, either she didn't realize I was mocking her or didn't care.  
"Well... Poor Axel." I said and her body went still.  
"You know Axel?" She asked me cautiously starting to walk again.  
I followed, "Yeppers, I have first hour with him. As well as Demyx. And your brother isn't gay, he is bicurious." I snickered.  
SHe spun around, which startled me, "Don't be friends or even talk to him! He is the devils spawn!" She demanded me, as if she really were in charge of me.  
"Why?" I glared at the imbecile, verbally challenging her.  
"He's gay!" She made it sound like that actually made some sort of difference.  
"Bicurious. And that makes no difference. I am too!" I said in a harsh voice.  
She stepped backwards so fast that you would think I was a monter, "Sora didn't tell me that."  
"He didn't know till last night. And this morning he seemed to try to play it off like I'd been joking." I sighed, what was so wrong with being gay?  
"Ew... I just touched a gay guy..." Kiari started walking the opposite way from me.  
I sighed, "I am still right here..." I then went down the hall to find the art room. I found the art room and tried not to think about the events today had brought.  
Class was okay, I don't think Axel's talking to me. He seemed to ignore me when we passed in the hall... Naw, I bet he just didn't see me. Belle is the art teacher, she is awesome, she'll also teaches the English III class that I have.  
Then, I had band, with Jack Skeleton. It was flipping epic. He was surprised by my skill with the drums. He said I'd do good in a rock band like Oingo Boingo.  
Next was upperclassman lunch, I wasn't hungary so I headed to the roof. I didn't want to sit by people who wouldn't talk to me. Not to mention, I was desperate for a smoke. Just cigarettes. Nothin' to bad.  
I found the stairs, went to the roof. When I got there, I sat at the edge of the building. I smoked a single cigarette.  
"Dem's upset." A voice said from behind me. It startled me and I spun like I heard a gun shot. Short light blue hair, expect the unexpected.  
"Why's that?" I asked after I pulled myself together.  
He sighed, "Your Roxas, right?" I nodded, he continued, "You said you'd sit with us at lunch. And you didn't show up."  
I frowned, not sure why the stranger cared, "Axel's not talking to me... So I thought all of ya'll wouldn't want to talk to me either."  
The dude simply laughed, "I am Zexion. Just come on, Dem wants you to sit with us." He motioned for me to follow him down the stairs, I was obedient and decided to follow. ((Tobi is a good boy!)Naruto reference)  
Wait, Isn't Zexion Dem's boyfriend?  
We walked silently to the cafeteria. We walked in and a blonde blob ran and tackled me, while screaming, "Roxy!"  
"Hello to you too." I mumbled into his arm.  
Damn... Don't... Stay down boy.  
I thought as you know... I got a little excited by the beautiful gothic teen.  
Dem got off of me, "What took you so long?"  
I frowned and shrugged, "I gotside tracked." He offered me his hand, to help me up. I gladly took it and used his arm as a bar and jumped up in a single swift movement.  
Suddenly, Dem leaned into me and... Sniffed, "Oh, I get it." He started to walk away- to the lunch table I assume.  
I walked after him and raised an eyebrow, "What?"  
"You smoke. So does Axel, by the way, I don't- I am tryingto get Axel to quit." Dem smiled lightly.  
As we (Dem, Zex, and I) walked to the lunch table, Zexion and Demyx held hands. They were quite a cute couple. I think if they made a porn video, I'd watch it without hesitation. Down Boy!  
I scanned the table, there were several other people. A girl with short blonde hair (and bangs that looked like antlers) and electric green eyes. Then there was Axel. Now, he kind of resembled Hayner...  
I sat between Axel and Demyx, I mainly listened and stayed quiet as a mouse. Then, the bell rang. I didn't know what my next hour was, so I decided to get my schedule out. According to it my next class is English III with Belle.  
Okay...  
"What are y'alls next hours?" I asked, wondering if I had my next class with any of these... People.  
"English" Demyx said first in a proud tone.  
Zexion echoed Demyx with, "English"  
"Geometry." Axel said from my other side.  
I smiled, "See-eet."  
Demyx and Axel asked in unison, "What do you have?"  
"English." I said while laughing.  
"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Demyx shouted as we got up to go to next hour.  
"Don't get so excited. I might get the idea that you have a crush on me, Dem." I laughed at the mullet-head. "And I don't go out with someone if they are already dating someone else. I ain't a toy." I grinned, a real grin. It felt like the first time i was enjoying myself since mom and sis's death.  
Demyx smiled, but Zexion spoke, "I appreciate that. I do not know what I would do if Demyx did that to me." He looked sad about it.  
We said our goodbyes and headed to English III. On the way to class I asked about the blonde girl,(with antlers) who had never said a word.  
Her name was Larxene. She normally is a rude chatterbox, but her long time(3 years) boyfriend(Marluxia) found out he got her pregnant and ditched her. Then she had to tell her mother, of course, and her reward was getting kicked out of the house. Now she lives with Axel, his older brother, and the older brother's fiance.  
No one has said what chemistry is between the two, but I get the feeling that is more than the normal friendship. That makes me feel... Jealousy?  
Thus explains why I was lost in my brain the entire route to English. The teacher Belle was ecstatic to see me, again. She sat me between Demyx and... Larxene.  
Belle gave us her assignment and went to her desk.  
I noticed Demyx and Zexion passing notes. I am genuinely envious. I wish I had someone who I could click so easily with, but I do... Or did, Hayner was my every thing but Sephiroth had to mess up my entire life!  
I return my thoughts to my work, but notice someone had placed a not on my desk.  
So what do you think of Twilight Town? -Larxene  
Hmm... I am honestly surprised she talked... Well, wrote.  
Uh, diffrent from home, but it's alright.  
She quickly responded.  
I'm not surprised. I heard about your mother and sister. I won't say I'm sorry, but I hope you get happy soon.  
Why? Curiously. Everyone else is like "I give you my deepest condolences"  
I know. But I know Axel. His parents are dead and if some one says sorry, he practically bitches them out. His father found out his mother wanted a divorce- and to take both Axel and Reno (His older brother) with her. Causing him to shot her, then himself... Now, Axel lives with Reno and Yuffie, Reno's Fiance.  
Oh really? Hmmm... Maybe that's why he won't talk to me...  
Oh, that's cuz he is a manly man and well... I think he already has a thing for you.  
Is this Gossip Girl or 90210?  
With that comment Larxene practically fell out of her chair laughing. This caused us to get odd looks from most of the class. Even Demyx and Zexion.


	5. Chapter 5

My next class was history with Saix. He had blue hair and a scary scar on his face.  
Larxene was also in this class. So was Sora.  
Sora came over to me, as I stood in front,, not knowing what to do with my self. He smiled shyly, “Come sit with me.”  
I narrowed my eyes, stepping backward, “You cast Squall away just because he is gay. Ya’ll are closer that you and I. So, why are you still talking to me?”  
He sighed, “I will explain after school, deal?”  
I slowly smiled, “Okay…” I’ve always had trouble staying mad at him. We were very close, back when Tifa and Cloud were married.  
Saix agreed to sit me by Sora. Larxene didn’t seem to care about my connection to Sora.  
The class went by quickly, I was slightly ahead, which made Saix glad.   
When the bell rang, I went towards my CHemistry I class. I walked in and noticed the teacher, Vexen, lectoring Axel… For setting something on fire, again?  
Vexen looked at me, “You must be Roxas Strife, the new student? I am afraid the only available chair is next to this… Pyromaniac.”  
I smiled, “That’s cool.” Thus, I was seated by Axel, “I hope you’re good at Chemistry. I’m horrible in this subject.”   
I noticed a smirk on his face, "Well, I'm the best in this-" Axel started.   
Vexen cut in, “Except when you light my classroom on fire.”  
Axel laughed, “Oh, come on, Even!”  
I tilted my head, “Even?”  
Vexen glared at Axel, “It’s my first name. You aren’t supposed to call me that here in school, Mr. Hitari.”  
Axel made a face as Even Vexen walked away, “Vexen is an old family friend, I’ve known him since I was younger.”  
I nodded, “Ah, so, why light things of fire?”  
He smirked, “Because I like fire .” He leaned toward me, “And blondes with blue eyes.”  
I flet my face heat up a little , “Hold up there, Fire Crotch. We have, ick, Chemistry to do.”  
Vexen was droning on about Ionization energy, cation, and anions. I jotted down notes, barely understanding the topic. The bell rang and students jumped and ran out the door. I slowly followed.  
I walked into my Algebra II class room, a man with a blonde goatee and really short hair glanced at me, “Who in the hell are you?”  
I was taken aback by his language, “Uh, Roxas Strife. I’m new.”  
He looked at his role sheet, “Okay, Strife. Sit between Sora and RIku.” He pointed at an empty chair to the left of my cousin.  
I quickly sat down and got out my notebook to take notes.  
I noticed a piece of paper on my desk.  
We have 2 classes together!!! ~ Sora  
I chuckled at him, he was kinda predictable.  
Mm… Yup. How are you, Mr. Gay-Basher? ~ Roxas  
Luxord got onto us, half-assed.  
Sorry… I’m going to patch things up with Leon. I feel really bad. Actually, I was already feeling bad, before you got here.  
I smiled. I truly hoped he would.  
I stopped the note and began paying attention to Luxord. I hate graphing more than Chemistry. I swear to god, if I could murder a subject… He gave us our assignment and sat at his desk.  
The room was completely quiet as people tried to do the work.  
“Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah  
Zip your lips like a padlock,  
And meet me in the back,   
With the Jack and the jukebox”  
The class began laughing, while looking at Sora, who was the source of the song. He scrambled to turn his phone. Sora’s face was bright red, I’m guessing he hadn’t intended for the class to hear his ring tone. I wonder if thats Kairi's ringtone?  
Lucky for him, the bell rang, leaving Sora and I, and of course Luxord.  
Sora looked at me, “You wanna ride home?”  
I smiled, “Certainly!”  
We walked out to the spot where Zack normally waits, with Sora in the lead. I noticed him pause. I looked at Zack’s car to see him in a conversation with Leon.  
Looking at Sora, I bumped his arm, “Go, now is your chance.”  
Sora gave a small smile , then ran to Leon and ambushed him with a hug before Leonl realized who was running to him. I followed behind, not joining the hug. I wanted the two brothers to have their moment.  
Leon looked more than slightly surprised, “Sora?”  
“I’m sorry. For what I said and how I acted!” I noticed how Sora tightened the hug, “I love you! I’m so sorry!”  
Leon smiled lovingly (A/N: I actually have a hard time picturing that!), “I know Sora. I love you too. And I forgive you.”  
Leon smiled at me, “Get over here, Lil Cous. Join the hug!”  
I shook my head, “Naw, I’m good over here.”  
Leon and Sora looked at each other, silently agreeing to something. Then, they instantly grabbed me, pulling me into a hug. As it was happening I noticed how fondly Zack was smiling.  
I closed my eyes, happy for the embrace, This was the first time since my mother’s and sister’s death that I was getting a real hug.  
I stepped away smiling and blinking away the evidence of tears that had grown.  
Leon looked at me, serious, “Roxas, I’m sorry about Tifa and Alice. I hope that you’re okay.”  
I nodded, “I’m not okay, but I will be eventually.” I was being completely honest, “I have already began making friends. They are a little weird, but I enjoy their company.”  
Zack motioned that it was time to go.. So, we said our good-byes and they took me home.  
I walked in the door, the house was quiet and empty. I walked to my room. I put my bag on my bed.  
“Hello, Roxy.” I froze at the voice. “I kept my promise. I came for you.”   
Of course you did, you always do. I thought bitterly. I shook my head, turning to the man that murdered my family, “You killed them! Sephiroth… Why would you…?”  
He frowned, “Roxy, I did it for us…”  
“Us?” I began to yell at the psycho in front of me, “I didn’t want my mother dead. I didn’t want your dick forced down my throat and up my ass!”  
He glared at me, “Roxas…”  
“Shut up! I don’t like you! I never did… I hate you.” I stepped toward him, trying to scared him.  
Sephiroth, a man twice my size, simply pushed me backward. He threw me on my bed. As I tried to get up i heard a zipper. I struggled harder to get up, but something was forced into my mouth as I felt a force keeping me in place. I opened my eyes to the situation. He had his legs straddling my head, with his penis in my mouth, there was a smirk on his face. He pushed his dick all the way in my mouth, to the back of my throat. I was choking, trying to get air. He started thrusting in and out of my mouth, “God, Rox… I’ve missed you.”  
My head began to feel lighter as I got dizzy, due to lack of oxygen. He started moving faster, I felt him force his manhood deeper and deeper into my throat. My stomach lurched, I was going to throw up. Then he let out a deep moan, right as he came into my mouth, “Swallow.”  
He kept his junk in my mouth, until I followed orders. Grudgingly,’ I swallowed. He pulled out and put his pants back on. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, “When I text you from this number, you better respond. Or I will do worse thing that this. It’s a promise.”  
I nodded, not daring to speak. I watched as he walked out without another word. I curled up into a ball and stared at my wall. I knew he was going to come back, and I had let my guard down.  
“Roxas! I’m home!” I heard Cloud’s voice from down stairs. I wiped my face and ran down stairs, “Surprise!”  
I was surprised to see Cloud, Zack, Leon, and Sora. I blinked, not entirely sure how to respond.  
Sora ran up to me and gave me a tight hug, “Come on! Get a smile! Laugh a little”  
I smirked, trying to forget about my nausea and Sephiroth.   
Leon came over and hugged me even tighter, “I just wanna-”  
I didn't stay to hear the rest of his sentence, I pushed him away and I ran to the bathroom. They both had added to the pressure in my stomach. I heard their calling and following me up the stairs, but i was far more focused on making it to the bathroom. I just barely made it, but I knew they watched as i began to puke my guts into the toilet.  
“I hadn’t realized you weren’t feeling well…” I heard Sora’s vice murmur from the bathroom door.  
I couldn’t respond, due to the fact that my stomach was making my insides come out of my mouth.  
I then heard shoving and then I heard Cloud’s voice beside me, and his arm was on my shoulder, “Relax, Roxas. It will be okay…”  
I quit throwing up and tried to relax, like he said, “Thanks.”  
He slowly patted my back, “What made you sick?”  
I shrugged, “I don’t know, I got nauseous around the time I got home.”  
He nodded, “Any better?”   
I gave a small smile, “Yeah, but my throat hurts.”  
I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth after people went back down stairs. I paused on the stairs when I heard them talking.  
Cloud’s voice was full of worry when he spoke, “I’m just wondering what made him sick.”  
What sounded like Leon’s voice followed, “Yes, he seemed fine after school, he was smiling ans laughing. Like the old Roxas.”  
The tenor voice of Sora agreed, “But when he came down the stairs his smile was gone. He looked scared.”  
“Why would he be scared?” My father wondered aloud.  
“Perhaps he had a nightmare? You said he hasn’t been sleeping well.” Zack deep bass voice sounded.  
I thumped down the stairs, to announce my presence. I smiled at Leon, “Sorry, I pushed you I just got the feeling you didn’t want to be covered in throw up.”  
He smiled at my teasing voice, “It’s all good as long as you are okay.”  
I nodded, “I’m fine now, I probably ate something bad.”  
Leon’s eyes narrowed, “If you are going to lie put more effort into it.”  
I widened my eyes, “What do you mean?”  
He rolled his eyes, “I grew up with you, Roxas. I can tell when you lie. I just want you to be-”  
“Shut up! I know you are worried. But for right now, mind your own damn bussiness.” I said harshly, as I was talking my phone went off. I glanced down at my phone to check the messege.  
From:(XXX)XXX-XXXX  
Meet at Creepily Park. Now.  
I sighed in frustration. I turned my back to them, toward my skate board. I grabbed my board and headed to the front door, “Nevermind, it doesn’t matter.”  
“It does matter, Roxas!” Sora’s voice called as I opened the door.  
“Roxas Strife, Where in the hell are you going?” My father’s voice boomed.  
I glanced at my father, “None of your damned business.” And then I left.


	6. Accidental Meeting

I rolled down the street, feeling slightly bad. I shouldn’t have blown up like that. It was bad… I just feel trapped. I want out. I don’t like my life. I wish I could just die, be done with it.  
But I can’t, cuz I’m too coward to commit suicide. Is that sad or what? If I spoke to a psychologist, they would say I’m not a coward, that that is what make me courageous. No, I disagree, I am just afraid of what might come after death. Is the Bible right? Do people who commit suicide go to hell? Is there a hell or heaven?  
I will admit, I’m curious, but not enough to risk it. Maybe that’s why I am going to Sephiroth, I’m hoping he will do it for me. End my life, I mean.  
I just don't know anymore. Life, death, all of it seems to be hell. In death, would anything really change?  
I skidded to a stop, I scanned the area. I was almost the the park, just a few more blocks. I kicked the ground, sending the skateboard and myself further down the quiet street. I wonder if it looks suspicious, a teen alone on a dark street at night, I pondered for only a second.  
The park was quiet and empty, in truth, it was rather creepy, here in this park on Creepily.  
I jumped off the skateboard and walked to an empty swing. After I gently set my skateboard against the metal pole, I sat in the swing, swinging back and forth gently.  
“You are such a good boy, Roxas.” A hand began to caress my back as I heard the dark statement. I tensed, not wanting HIM to touch me. He began to massage my muscle, “Relax. I’m not here to hurt you, Roxy.” His voice deepened like it often did when he got serious. He pulled the swing to a halt.  
“Why me?” I asked quietly, but as soon as I asked I regretted voicing my question.  
He paused, his voice got lighter, more child like, “Because I love you, Silly.” He walked around to my front. He looked me in the eyes, his childish exterior was gone(A/N: I think he is bipolar, then again he is on heroin), as if it was never there to begin with, “I may have killed Tifa and Alice, but it was for us. They would have tried to keep us apart. This was me proving my love for you!”  
I wasn't sure what to do. I stood up, trying to back away, “You are a monster! They would have tried to protect me! I don’t love you and I never will!”   
There was a sharp pain in my cheek, and I felt my neck twist. I was no longer looking at Sephiroth, but rather to my left, “Shut your trap. I only came to give you the rules, you ungrateful piece of shit. First, when I text you, you will do as I say, or give me a damn good reason you can’t. Second, you will not have any romantic relations with anyone, but me. Third, if you befriend anyone, I have to okay them. Do you understand?”  
I numbly nodded, trying not to meet his eyes and not verbalizing the agreement. I wasn’t sure what to do. What would he do if I told? I desperately tried to think of a solution.  
“If you give any indication of having told anyone, I will make you regret it. I have a source at your school, so I will know who you're with even if you don’t tell me. So, I will know.” Sephiroth’s words were rough, as he leaned in toward me. I simply nodded again. He stepped away, walking away giving only a wave.  
I grabbed my skateboard, and ran in the direction of Dad’s house. I felt my face becoming damp. Although it was because I was crying, it had also started pouring cats and dogs.  
“Roxas?” I heard a voice from behind me.  
I stopped running, looking, looking in the direction of the yell.. I noticed a red haired boy, soaked to the bone. His spiky hair was flat, but his bright green eyes shone and his lanky features were accented by his wet cloths. It was none other than my Chemistry partner, Axel Hitari.  
“Isn’t it a little late for the little boys to be out and about?”  
I did my best to laugh, but it sounded choked and forced , “Probably.”  
He motioned for me to follow him, “Come one, lets get you warm.”  
I stood still, in the middle of rainy street, hugging my skateboard. I probably looked really stupid. Axel seemingly understood that I wasn’t going to move, he walked over to me, grabbed my hand and led me into a house. It was dark, decorated with black, red, and yellow. He had me stop at the door jam,. He went to grab a towel, then sat me on his couch to dry me off.  
He ruffled my hair with the towel, trying to dry my hair. I let my head sink as I stared at the ground, “So, why were you out in the rain this late at night?”  
“Why were you?” I murmured, in response.  
He laughed, “Still a smart ass, huh?” He pulled my chin up, looking at me in the eyes, “Seriously, Roxas. what’s wrong?”  
“Someone is trying to … control me. I’m scared.” I said, looking him in the eye. His brow furrowed, not understanding what I was saying, “I just wish I could be stronger. That I could push him away.” I felt my tears thicken.  
He cleared his throat, “I’m not sure what’s going on, but I will be by your side to help.” He got a huge grin.  
I rolled my eyes, trying not to laugh at him, “I’ve known you for… less than than 24 hours. Why are you helping me?” I asked, searching his eyes for what might be behind them.  
His eyes changed when I asked, “In all honesty, I don’t know. I’m just… there is something about you.” He made an unidentifiable face.  
“Axe!” A girl came bouncing into the room. Her thin body made her cloths bounce, her short black hair was just as bouncy. Her brown eyes looked so surprised by the sight she saw.  
Apparently, Axel’s face and mine were inches apart. Both of us shot away from each other. He fell backward, hitting his head on a coffee table, “Ouch! What’s up, Yuffie?”  
She seemed frozen in the doorway to what looked like the dining room, “Uh… who is that?”  
“Roxas. A friend from school.” He said as he sat up, he looked at her, “So, what has you so hyper?”  
She grinned, “The wedding is a month away!”  
Axel just laughed, “I know, Yuffie. Don’t you have things to get ready for?” He got up off the floor, he walked over to her, hugged her, “I’m happy to be your brother. Speaking of brothers, where is Reno?”  
She hugged him happily, “You, too. Reno is out with Rude. You know them and their bromance.” She looked at me, “Will he be your plus one at the wedding?”  
I felt my cheeks redden, “W-what? I’m just a friend!”  
They both laughed at my being flustered, “I hope so. But he’s a little shy.” Axel teased me.  
Yuffie chuckled as I glared at him, “Oh, shush Axel.”  
Axel looked at Yuffie, seriousness covered his exterior,”In a little while, can you drive Roxy home? I think its too dark for him to walk.”  
I huffed, “I’d be just fine! I didn’t walk. I rode my skateboard. There is a difference!” I argued, Axel just smirked.  
“You two are hilarious,” Yuffie laughed as she walked to me, she sat next to me, “I will give you a ride home, but why are you out so late?”  
I began to respond, but Axel was quick to state, “Yuffie, please, leave it alone.” They exchanged a silent conversation, with simple looks.  
Yuffie’s exterior changed completely, “Okay, then. I will take you home in a little bit. I just have something to do first.” She got up and went towards the dining room.  
I looked at Axel, “Uh, what was that?” I raised an eyebrow at him as he sat in the chair on the opposite side of the room.  
He chuckled, “Roxy, Roxy, Roxy… There is a reason why I didn’t tell her anything. Just like I have a reason for not telling you certain things.”  
Yuffie took me home around 11 pm. Cloud was livid. The Leonhart's had already gone home. Cloud let me go on to bed, saying we would talk about it in the morning.


	7. MOTHER?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts!!!

I turned over, glancing at the clock.  It was 5:30 A.M.  As I closed my eyes, I yawned.  Mornings suck, Cloud is gonna want to talk to me.  Plus, I still have no clue what to do about Sephiroth.

There was a knock on the door, “Rox…  You  awake?”  An angelic voice asked.

I sat up confused, was that mother’s voice?  That’s impossible, both her and Alice are dead.  I jumped up, ran to my door.  I opened it to see both her and Alice.

“Brother, Roxas!!!  It’s been a while.”  Alice said happily, as she pushed mom out of the way to hug me.  Mom coughed as she did.

“Hello, Roxas…  How have you been?”  My Mother, Tifa asked as she joined our embrace.

“G-good, but h-h-how are you here?  I-I mean, I saw you die!”  I was practically speechless…  Practically.

Mother stepped back, “We needed to warn you.”  Alice followed mother, stepping away from me, “You need to speak up about Sephiroth.  I love you, Roxas.  Please save yourself.”

I looked away from them, “But what can I do?  He is bigger and stronger!  He knows people!”

Tifa patted my shoulder and led me to my bed, “People need to know.  If you tell everyone, a lot of time and your sanity will be saved.”

I raised my eyebrow, Sanity?  She thinks I still have my sanity…  I closed my eyes, sighing mentally, “I love you guys...”

“But you aren’t going to listen to us.”  My sister finished, “Why not?  Are you a closet masochist?”

I tilted my head, “No,”  She rolled eyes, “Not closeted.  I am quite blunt about this.”

“I know, your wrists are proof enough.”  My mother stated sadly.

I turned away from them, “I know, it is a bad habit.”

There was an awkward silence, “Roxas, I love you and this is your decision to make.  We need to go now.”

“Go where?”  The most fucking obvious question.

“Away.” And they disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short, but I wanted this to be a separated chapter.


	8. I Am Sorry

I am sorry for the long silence. I didn't forget. A lot happened and I kept procrastinating. So, I looked back at the story, I am going to edit. Should I abandon this and completely rewrite it? Or go chapter by chapter to edit this? This is up to y'all. I am already editing the original! So something will happen. But you guys vote.


End file.
